Kacorat's Journal
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Take a look inside Kacorat's private stash.


This is Kacorat's personal profile. It has not been shared or told to ANY human being alive. You will be the first to hear from it…

**BE WARNED**: Once you start reading this beginning to end, you will have 10 minutes to erase this entire scene from your memory or else… **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.

Nobody in this series really keeps a diary, so don't bother to try and look for it.

This is Kacorat Oranamno. If you are reading this then congratulations you managed to break into my house and steal this, and that means you have 10 minutes to run from me before I slaughter you. If your not reading this, then you are either dead, or in a coma, or smart enough not to mess with me. Nobody, not one human, or living soul is aloud to touch this journal. Sometimes I even have to keep myself from looking through it. I haven't told anyone else this yet, but of course I don't have anybody to tell anyways, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell them. I'm not a normal human like everybody else, and I'm not a normal sayian. I'm part of the rare species of Sayians that can only be made if a Full Blood Sayian falls in love with a human, and even then it's still rare. I am a Tri-Sayian. You may seem to think that Tri-Sayians are the same as normal ones, but if you do think that you're dead wrong. A Tri-Sayian has three parts to it. So I'm basically a third human, a third sayian, and a third demon. Only because of my bloodline was I outcasted from Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta thought that I would be useless, since I was part Human, not to mention dangerous from being part demon. As far as I know there are only two of us. That's my sister "Ratocrat" and I. We were the only Tri-Sayians on Vegeta. My Father sent me to earth when I was born to prevent King Veggie from killing me. Ratocrat however, had already left the planet somewhere. The time that I was sent off the planet, is about around the time where Bardock, the father of that damn Kacorot went mad and told everyone that Frieza-Samma was going to blow up Vegeta. I believed him, but of course I was just around 8 back then and since Vegeta wanted me to die, I didn't really have a choice in helping Bardock fight. Another reason why he wanted me dead is cause my power was higher than Broly's, around 80,000,000. I forgot to mention that the Tri-Sayians are the only Sayians born without tails, so us Tri-Sayians don't really have a weak point.

I've spent about two weeks on Earth, and I already wished that Veggie had killed me. Earth is so boring, and everyone on the planet is weak. I should just blow it up, but then where would I go after that?

It's been about two years now, and I'm just about sick of this place. I got in trouble with the police for blowing up a few buildings. I don't know what's so wrong about that.

I'm still here turns out that, Kacorot was on this planet the entire time I was here too. Damn, if I would have known that I would have already killed him. Well now he's all grown up. He got married to this girl named Chi-Chi, don't know why he made that choice, cause Chi-Chi is a little snot bag. He also had a kid that he named Gohan. He's even more annoying then Kacorot was when he was born. Maybe I should just blow this planet up,

Well it's been around 20 years now, Vegeta is still on earth, and that damn Kacorot is still the size of a damn three year old. I think I'm about ready to kill him. Every single day Kacorot always comes into my territory, and he's all like "Hey Kacorat, what's up?" "Hey Kacorat, long time no see." Hey Kacorat this and hey Kacorat that. GOD He's so annoying… At least Vegeta and the others don't do that, cause the next time Kacorot comes near me again, I'm going to kill him…

Well, well, well looks like someone, or two someone's got resurrected today… Yep. The Baka's named Frieza and Cell came back… And I was hoping it would be someone strong… Oh, well I can still kick their butts. I'll be having fun tonight.

I just found out there is two other Sayians like me on this god-forsaken planet. They're both girls. Their names are apparently Adel, and Brit. Like everybody else they are both weak. I'm planning on blowing up this planet in the next few weeks.

Things are just getting worse around here. Frieza-Kun and Vegeta got turned back into the size of a child, and Kacorot is still the size of one as well… Also there's this guy that's been hanging around that old Attraction. I think his name was Kuria or something like that. Nobody ever goes near that place. I'm starting to get my suspicions about him. Oh, well at least he's cute!

I found another Tri-Sayian that looks like she could kick the bucket at anytime. Her names Kesh and she apparently claims to be Kuria's mother, or something like that, even though he said his mother died a long time ago.

Well this is just fantastic. Kuria apparently has a grudge against us sayians, and that goddamn Frieza-Kun left us off to fight him. The next time I see him I'm going to slaughter him. It's what demons do after all…

Well like they always say expect the unexpected… Kuria was stronger than I thought. He's pretty strong for a normal human. Frieza-Kun came in at the last minute and defeated Kuria. Damn it, and I thought he was evil too… I'm starting to have my thoughts that Kuria isn't human…

That's all your going to get from me this time. You'll have to wait a while before you even think about trying to steal my journal again. Also, you can tell this imposter "Kacorat" to go die in Hell. There is only one Kacorat and that's me. Did I mention earlier that the writer of this is actualy- {Pushes Kacorat aside..} Okay that's enough out of you!  
Don't worry you can expect to be reading more after this! I have to go now, cause Kacorat is being a cranky-ass cause she ran out of Sake…


End file.
